Betrayal AvP2
Betrayal Aliens v Predator 2 singleplayer map set on LV1201. Release U.S 30th October 2001 Europe 30th October 2001 Description Forward Observation Pods on LV1201. Date: January 06, 2231 Time: 09:40 PM Incident: +6 Weeks, 16.50 hours Mission Time: 16.50 hours Location: Forward Observation Pods Harrison is sent in alone to establish communication with the USS Verloc, as Rykov plans with Ivan on killing the Marines. 'Weyland-Yutani Debriefing, the Incident. Appendix G – Major McCain’s Log. The good news: we have found survivors. Dr. Eisenburg and his head of security, General Rykov greeted us on arrival – only they weren’t happy. Reportedly, Mother’s virus didn’t just take down the tunnel security. It also tore a hole in the Pod’s defense grid big enough for a herd of bugs to run through. They’ve had fatalities in the Pods and lost contact with a large archeological team – two dozen scientists and laborers. I’ve offered to assist, starting with getting Harrison to restore contact to the Verloc. We may be needing her cold sleep chambers – for emergency medical evacuation.' Major Dunya puts Harrison in a cell which he escapes from with the guard’s pistol. 'Weyland-Yutani Debriefing, the Incident. Appendix C –Training Manual. Consider using convict labor when planning high-risk planetary developments. Contrary to popular legend, convict escape rates are uniformly low. Frankly, the convicts have nowhere to run, and given their steeply reduced penal terms, escapees are trading a few years of danger for a lifetime of incarceration. Naturally, escapes do occur – but seldom involving rational men. For this reason, escapees should be considered extremely dangerous. SOP is to terminate with prejudice.' Harrison uses his new equipment to escape. 'Weyland-Yutani Debriefing, the Incident. Appendix G – Major McCain’s Log. Rykov assures me that the Pod’s security has been restored, yet the personnel remains nervous and edgy. I also heard warning klaxons periodically and reports that Deck 24 has been sealed due to an ongoing contaminant. Rykov explained that this is normal procedure. The floors are evacuated and sealed until chemical treatments can be applied. No guards get hurt that way. Of course, this takes time. I pity the man who fails to get out in time. I can’t imagine being trapped in there with one of those things – not after what they did to Hall.' Harrison survives an attack by a Predalien which he kills. 'Weyland-Yutani Debriefing, the Incident. Appendix G – Major McCain’s Log. Harrison is dead. Rykov’s lieutenant Dunya just delivered the news. In the aftermath of the bug attack, a convict laborer jumped a guard. Harrison walked straight into the fight. A flamethrower went off – then Harrison’s ammo belt. Somehow the convict survived. They are hunting him now. Dunya seemed especially intent on this. Obsessive almost. I shouldn’t blame her. From what Rykov said, she lost her fiancé when we took down the defense grid. I hope she finds the escaped S.O.B. and kills him. Maybe that will bring her some peace.' Harrison arrives in a room with a Predator being held inside a stasis pod. Tomiko asks if he could retrieve a piece of data that was hidden away, in return for her help. 'Weyland-Yutani Debriefing, the Incident. Appendix G – Major McCain’s Log. Ten minutes ago, Dr. Eisenburg’s team made limited contact with their missing team. They are alive, but isolated. Eisenburg’s team is drawing plans for their evacuation now; I’ve put my soldiers at his disposal. Still, I am uneasy. Our communications are limited to our own radio channels. The Pod comms are isolated and encrypted – to deter industrial espionage – says Eisenburg.' Harrison finds the data, a pass card and a hacking device that lets him bypass the pod security, then returns to the loading bay. 'Weyland-Yutani Debriefing, the Incident. Appendix A – Summary. McCain’s log is complete through his departure from the Pods and the commencement of Operation Savior. Their exact time of departure is unclear, but painfully evident that a difference of mere minutes would have meant the difference for the terms.' Harrison reaches the loading bay of Pod 4. Map Laboratories and control rooms connected by corridors. Species A marine's singleplayer map in Aliens v Predator 2. Marines Walkthrough Level III - Betrayal Objectives: Proceed to the communication terminal; locate Implantation Lab 2; find a way out of pods; locate your team; find new gear; you'll need it. Multiplayer/Skirmish ---- A singleplayer map. See also =References= Citations Aliens v Predator 2 (video game) Category:Maps AvP2